


A bad day for a "bad" plushie

by michirukaiou7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/christmas_meme.html">Christmas' Meme, 05. Neve</a></p><p>Dopo una marcia che gli parve lunghissima, il povero Berzenev crollò a faccia in giù sul manto immacolato, maledicendo la sua sorte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bad day for a "bad" plushie

Il Berzenev aveva avuto davvero una pessima giornata: era scappato dalla sala del Club di Magia Nera per seguire Usa-chan (che aveva visto uscire, in braccio al suo padroncino, diretto verso il cortile), ma non aveva idea della sorpresa che avrebbe trovato…

 _Neve_.

Ovunque e altissima, tanto che l’erba ed il brecciolino del parco dell’Ouran erano completamente sepolti da quel tappeto gelido e, se ne accorse troppo tardi, umido: si era già avventurato parecchio in là nel giardino quando si avvide che, per colpa del tocco bagnato della neve, la parte inferiore del suo corpo era ormai pesantissima, tanto da impedirgli di muoverla agevolmente.

Dopo una marcia che gli parve lunghissima, il povero Berzenev crollò a faccia in giù sul manto immacolato, maledicendo la sua sorte.

 

~*~

 

Si ridestò dopo un tempo interminabile ed ebbe la sinistra impressione di essere fissato: alzò la testolina umida ed incontrò gli occhioni grandi, la pupilla nera enorme, di un gattino.

– Nyaaa!

Il Berzenev gli lanciò uno sguardo che sperò intimidente.

Fu la fine.

Con un  _Nyaaa!_  estatico, il gattino balzò addosso al pupazzo, abbrancandolo con le zampine e mordendogli le orecchie, tirando e graffiando, facendo le fusa come un pazzo nel mentre, mentre il povero Berzenev lottava per non farsi strappare tutto.

– Chi? Dove sei, Chi?

Nel sentire la voce di un bambino chiamare, il gattino mollò finalmente la presa e zompettò festante verso una siepe, dietro alla quale sparì.

Il Berzenev si tirò su, spolverandosi la stoffa.

Da quel giorno iniziò a dubitare che i gatti fossero una razza poi così superiore!


End file.
